The Reason I Love You
by slowlyxfadingxaway
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Omari, and Duke all live together. Yugi and Yami always get into little fights here and there. One day, Yugi gets Yami so mad that he puts Yugi in the hospital. Will Yamis reasons for loving Yugi be enough for Yugi to forgive him?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters, except my character Omari. 

**Pairings**: Yami/Yugi, Omari/Duke. 

**Warnings**: Rated R for language. Mild Shounen ai 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The way I Like My Eggs**

"Yami! It's time for breakfast!" 

A small tri-color haired teen called from the kitcen of his friend Duke's house. It was his turn to make breakfast and the only thing he knew how to make was eggs. So yet again, everyone was stuck with having eggs. 

"What's for breakfast aibou?" 

The identical tri-color haired teen asked. He was taller then Yugi, and his eyes were crimson, not purple. He walked into the kitchen just ask Yugi was placing a plate of eggs on the table. 

"Eggs...what do you think?" 

Yugi shot a glare at Yami. Shaking his head, Yugi sat down across from Yami. He just stared at his eggs and moved them around a little with his fork. 

"Hikari, what's wrong? You seem upset..." 

Yami also poked at his eggs. They were sunny side up, and Yami didn't like them that way. He preferred scrambled. 

"I just wish I could cook something other then eggs..." 

He sighed and pushed his plate away from him, and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. 

"You _could_ go to a cooking class you know." 

He smiled a little bit at his hikari. He hated to see him upset about anything. It always made him feel like he had done something wrong. 

"But Yami, I'm not good enough. I would probably burn down the whole place." 

Picking up his plate, Yugi threw the whole thing into the sink. The plate shattered, and there was egg everywhere. 

"Yugi...don't say that...it isn't true." 

The taller teen got up and wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind. He was always good at comforting his boyfriend, but today it wasn't gonna happen. 

"Yami, I can't do anything right. Stop saying that I'm wrong when I know I'm right!" 

With that, Yugi stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door, just as a black haired teen named Omari walked in. 

"Woah, what did you do to Yugi this time?" 

Omari crossed his arms over his chest. He always looked after Yugi as if he were a brother. 

"I didn't _do_ anything! He's just upset cause he thinks he can't do anything right. Which isn't true." 

Yami put his plate in the sink, and cleaned the broken one, cutting himself a little bit. 

"He's like that Yami, and you know it. You can't make him think otherwise. One Yugi's mind is set on something, that's how it stays." 

He patted Yami on the shoulder and helped bandage the cuts. 

"I know...but I wish I could make him think otherwise." 

He finished cleaning up the brokwn plate and eggs before going upstairs. 

"I'll go find Yugi and talk to him!" 

Omari called up to Yami before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. 

--

Yugi sat on a bench in the local park, shivering. He had forgoten to take his jacket with him before he left. 

"Shit...it's so c-c-c-cold...." 

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around him. It was Omari. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing out with no jacket? Huh?" 

Yugi turned and buried his small head into Omari's chest, sniffling. 

"I can't do anything right Omari! I can't make Yami happy! Sometimes I wonder why he even stays with me..." 

Omari rubbed Yugi's back softly, trying to keep him warm, and calm him down. 

"He loves you Yugi. You do make him happy. Just seeing you smile makes him happy..." 

Yugi looked up at his 'brother' and smiled. 

"R-Really? Is that true?" 

Omari nodded and softly kissed Yugi's forehead. 

"Yes Yugi, it is. He loves you with all his heart. He would die for you, and I'm sure you would do the same for him. Right?" 

Yugi nodded his head. He then wrapped his arms around Omari's neck. 

"Thanks Omari...maybe I should go home and talk to him..." 

Omari smiled and picked Yugi up. 

"Yes, you should. And you get a free ride also." 

Him and Yugi laughed as they walked back to Duke's house. 

--

Yami sat on the couch watching tv with Duke as Omari and Yugi walked in. Yugi jumped from Omari's arms and into Yami's lap, nuzzling his chest. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Yami. I love you and I don't mean to act like an idiot." 

Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari. 

"Aibou, you aren't an idiot. YOu just need to learn that not everything you do it wrong. You do lots of things right." 

Yugi stopped his nuzzling and looked up. 

"Really? Like what?" 

Smiling, Yami slipped his hand up Yugi's shirt and rubbed his back. 

"Well...in bed you do everything right." 

Yugi blushed a dark crimson and Omari and Duke laughed. 

"He must be right Yug. Me and Omari can hear you from out bedroom. And out bedroom is on the other side of the house." 

Yugi threw a pillow, hitting Duke in the head. 

"And the same goes for you. We can hear you two when you fuck." 

Omari blushed and Duke just laughed and kissed his love. 

"Well then what goes around comes aroubd, right?" 

Omari and Yugi nodded and cuddled into the boyfriends chests. 

"Oh, and Yugi...I have to tell you something." 

Yugi looked up. 

"Yes Yami?" 

Yami smiled. 

"I like my eggs scrambled, not sunny side up." 

Everyone sweatdropped but Yami. 

"What? What did I say?" 

Three pillows his Yami in the face. 

**

End

**

* * *

Duke: Aww. My love is so kind. 

Omari: -blushes- Ummm..... 

Me: Aww! Look! He's blushing! So cute! ^.^; 

Angel: -rolls eyes- But you are cuter hikari. 

Me: -blushes also- 

Duke: Aww! Now -you're- blushing, Jack 

Me: Oh bite me. 

Duke: -bites Jack- 

Me: OW! Meanie! 

Angel and Duke: -get into a fight- 

Me and Omari: -sweatdrops- 

Me: ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy the fic! If I get 10 reviews, I will continue this story! ^^; 

Angel and Duke: -keep fighting even though everyone is gone.- 

* * *

• Omari is a trademark of me • © 2002 Jack • 


End file.
